


Pleasure~

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Moon Taeil, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, NCT 2018, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: A book full of nct smut oneshots to enjoy~I haven't uploaded oneshots for every pairing, but there are more to come in the future so don't worry if your favourite couple is not there yet, I will try my best to work as fast as possible~ if you have any requests or wishes just let me know in the comments.Have fun and stan NCT!





	1. Fuck off! (Markhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck comes to school on a rainy day, and Mark tries his best to cheer him up a little~

  
It was a normal Monday, well not the best one, the rain was pouring down like waterfalls.  
Donghyuck was pissed, he hated rain and especially rain on a monday morning- _Ugh disgusting_.  
He walked to school- why can't he just stay at home, play video games and maybe make out with his boyfriend Mark while his parents are at work?  
Aish, that would be such a nice monday, and coming from Donghyuck, this is a real honor.

When he finally arrived at school, late as always, he sat down.  
He was soaking wet, school uniform stuck to his chest and thighs like a second skin.  
To make his day even worse the teachers attention was fully on the boy.

"Why are you late again?- Do I really have to send a letter to your parents because of your behaviour?"

"I nearly got overrun by a car, you know, the traffic was so busy, every parent must drive their kids to school, its raining after all-"

"You nearly get overrun every second day, Donghyuck finally get some better excuses!- If that happenes again I'm really gonna send a letter to both your parents and the principal! Now just shut up and behave like everyone else. Aish... You're making my day even worse..."

"At least we have something in common-" the redhead murmured.

He felt a hand on his thigh as he turned his head to his left.  
Mark.

The blonde haired ramen boy grinned at Hyuck as he whispered _"good morning beauty~"._

Some people might say how cute of Mark to wish his lover a good morning, Donghyuck at this point was just annoyed and shushed him.  
He couldn't allow himself to get any more negative attention from the teacher today.

Mark on the other hand had different expectations for the lesson. As soon as he saw his boyfriend coming through the door, all wet and annoyed.  
That was Marks kink, he loved to see Hyuck like this. And he couldn't stop himself from almost drooling, because of the beautiful and hot view.

His hand slid under the table and carressed the others thigh just enough to make Hyuck notice him.  
Mark just smiled to himself, whispered nice words and continued with stroking the wet fabric under the table.  
He gripped it harder as the teacher announced they were watching a film on photosynthesis today.  
The fact that they had to take notes though, didn't fit into his plan of pleasuring the miserable boy next to him too well.  
But to his advantage there are around 20 others whose notes will be good enough to copy later on.  
He grinned as he slid his hand between the thighs and pinched the sensitive flesh in between.

A silent "Ahh-" left the youngers lips as he tried his best to keep quiet.  
What the hell is he up to?!-, he thought.

Mark just smiled to himself in satisfaction as he kneaded the youngers dick under the table, which began to grow in the latters wet pants.

_Shit_ \- Hyuck thought as he tried to hold back a moan by covering his mouth with his hand.  
Much to Donghyucks discomfort, the hand wandered north to open the button of his pants, slowly the zipper got pulled down, revealing his throbbing dick.

Mark smiled at the accomplishment and turned around to see the teacher reading a book, not aware of her surroundings.

His hand discovered the inside of his boyfriends boxers and he licked his lips as he watched the youngers facial expression turn into an aroused and flustered one.

" _Fuck_ -" Donghyuck whispered, biting his lips to surpress the moans that tried escaping his mouth.

Teasingly slow Mark moved his hand to jerk the younger off who was in such a pretty stage- squirming on his seat and tomato red ears and cheeks.

_"M-mark!-"_

The older fastened his movements and grinned as he moved his thumb over Donghyucks sensitive tip.  
He pulled his hand out and slipped under the table, spreading Hyucks legs a bit wider so he got closer to the youngers dick.

_"Take notes~"_  
Mark whispered as he looked up to Donghyuck, who was panting as the older closed the distance and kissed his dripping tip.

_"F-fuck-"_  
The younger tried to concentrate on his notes, but his letters turned into indecipherable hieroglyphics as his dick dissapeared in the hot and wet mouth of his cheeky boyfriend.

Mark slid his tongue up and down as he bopped his head, trying his best to deepthroat his lover.  
The latter was whining and moaning silently, he bucked his hips forward and hit the back of Marks throat.

Trying not to gag, the older deepthroated Donghyuck as best as he could, devouring all the precum that dripped out of the wet tip.  
He gripped his thighs and lowered his head onto the boys crotch and sucked hard.  
Looking up to the aroused mess he made out of his boyfriend he grinned in satisfaction.

"Such a good boy~"

"F-fuck off-"

The younger started thrusting and with an audible moan he came into his lovers mouth, who gulped everything down.

Donghyuck blushed even more, if that's possible, and tried to catch his breath, he didn't dare to look up, cause he knew that everyone was now looking at him.  
Luckily Mark had already moved next to him again, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"I think Donghyuck isn't very well, can I bring him to the secretary?-", Mark asked innocently.

"Just go out and stop interrupting!-"

"Thank you Miss-"  
He grabbed Donghyucks arm and pulled him towards the toilets.  
"Now I want my reward Donghyuckie~", Mark grinned cheekily and looked down to his raging boner.

"Fuck off!-" Hyuck spat, because inwardly he knew he's already lost against Marks charme.  
He loved him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please note that this is just an 'introduction' so its not full on smut yet, buuuut there's smut to come in the next chapter so be prepared( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any requests, constructive criticism just let me know in the comments
> 
> Spread love guys, byee~


	2. Pet~ (Jaeyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is quite a smart guy, Taeyong just couldn't resist.

**ding~**

The bell at the door rang as another customer came into the shop.

Taeyong smiled and bowed slightly. "Good evening sir, what can I do for you?", He asked nicely.

Taeyong observed the man closely. Dimples, light violet-blonde hair, well built- _damn well built!-_ Broad shoulders, tall, nice legs, strong arms- just his type. The stranger chuckled at Taeyong, knowing exactly that he just got checked out by the pink haired beauty behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a new dogleash and some toys for my buddy."

Taeyong nodded and grinned as he moved forwards, trying to sway his hips as best as possible.

"We have some beautiful leather leashes here- do you need a collar too?"

"Sure if it fits~"

"How big is your dogs neck roughly?"

The guy wrapped his hands around Taeyongs neck, who didn't even say anything about this weird and uncommon situation, he even enjoyed having the strangers rough hands on his neck.

"About the size of your neck-"

"Okay. I have a few ones that would fit me, follow me-", The pink haired male commanded and went into the dog section. He pulled a drawer out, and took a box out of the drawer.

"So those are the pink ones, this blue one is very nice, the black one fits every fur colour, same goes with the white, on dark brown I'd probably recommend this light blue one, its obvious and everyone can see it even in the dark-"

"What about pink fur?~" Taeyong chuckled and leaned forward.

"Thats an interesting dog you got there, I'd recommend black~"

He bit his lip and grinned at Jaehyun.

"Then I'll take the black one. Can I try if it fits?"

The worker nodded and lasciviously put the collar on.

"Looks great, so what about the toys?-"

Not only did it look great, it looked  hot, sexy and needy.

"We have some nice chewable PVC bones. They are non-toxic and dogs love them. You can get them in many sizes depending on the dog. There are also some balls which are bite resistent and last very long, again different sizes, we have some feather toys, you can throw them and they bounce back, oh and not to forget the classical Frisbees-"

"Mhm, but where do I know if my dog likes it?~ Could I maybe try them first?"

Taeyong grinned and nodded. "Just have a look around and pick some, I'll be in the stock back there, just ring the bell twice, I'll open the door for you.~"

He hadn't got laid in quite some time, but maybe this guy was life's excuse for that. He slid his clothes off and seated himself on the couch that was normally used as a space to put empty boxes on.

Kicking them away he started sucking his fingers and slowly inserted one of them in his tight hole.

After 10 minutes the bell rang twice and the man, who then introduced himself as Jaehyun, came in with a bunch of different toys in his arms.

"Before I fuck you, what I assume you want me to do, may I know your name too, beautiful?-"

"Taeyong, come here, I'm all yours Jaehyun ~"

Taeyong knew what he wants until tonight- Jaehyuns dick shoved up his ass.

Same goes with Jaehyun, who knew exactly what was going to happen after he saw the shop assistants needy gaze. The taller grinned at the beautiful view of Taeyong all aroused and naked, splayed out on the couch. The bulge in his pants grew even more as he stepped closer to the boy.

He grabbed the feather toy and started drawing circles on Taeyongs chisled chest. "Ahh~", Taeyong moaned and squirmed on the leather couch as he moved his head to his left and right.

"You like that?~" Tae nodded furiously-

"Mhm, I see, then do you also like that- "

He took one of the big pvc dog bones and started pushing it inside Taeyongs tight hole.

"Ah- nghhh- ouchh!!-" The bottom cried out and dug his fingers into the leather couch, leaving scratch marks on it.

Jaehyun enjoyed the pained and pleasured sounds that came out of Taeyongs mouth and pushed the toy even deeper inside until he was all filled up.

"There's still 5 centimeters left Taeyong~"

"It- ahhhhhh- h-hurts- please p- out!!-"

"Ahh come on, if you don't get those 5 centimeters inside your ass you're gonna get 16 into your mouth~"

Without waiting for a response of the almost crying boy he shoved his dick inside his mouth and started fucking Taeyong's throat.

It took a while until the latter finally started  enjoying it and moaned, which caused his throat to vibrate much to Jaehyuns pleasure, who panted and moaned roughly.

"God- soo good~" Taeyong tried to give Jaehyun the best blowjob ever and clenched his ring muscle to keep the toy inside, rubbing against his prostate. Jaehyun pulled out and grabbed the base of the dog toy, pulling it out roughly and slamming it all the way in again.

It didn't take long until Taeyong was a moaning mess and seemed to be about to come soon.

"Don't come yet~ I didn't try everything yet~"

Jaehyun took one of the balls, a little bit bigger the size of a table tennis ball, and shoved it into Taeyongs mouth while pulling the toy bone out.

Taeyong wanted to protest at the loss of the pleasuring toy in his ass, but only a muffled moan came out of his mouth that was stuffed with the blue toy ball.

"God Taeyong- you look so damn hot all helpless and vulnerable under me~ I could get used to this~"

The pink haired boy just moved around like a fish on land and whined.

"I know what you want Taeyong, I can read it on your face, it's almost begging me to fuck you~", Jaehyun whispered giving Taeyong goosebumps.

Without further conversation Jaehyun buried his dick deep inside Taeyong's warm ass and started thrusting hard into him.

Noticing the pink hard buds on the olders chest Jaehyun lowered his head and sucked at Taeyongs nipples, almost making him lose his mind. A few thrusts later Taeyong was almost choking on the ball in his mouth, and came hard onto his and Jaehyun's stomach. The taller decided to pick up his pace and pounded into the boy a few more times, before releasing his warm seed into him.

Both boys were panting and Jaehyun took the ball out of Taeyongs mouth to place a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"Don't let other people play with you~", Jaehyun whispered.

"N-no. B-but you need to tell me w-what kind of dog you have-" Taeyong grinned and panted, still trying to catch his breath again.

"Well- I have two baby kitten."The other chuckled cunningly.

"Next time I'll make sure to wear cat ears~"

Next time... And both men knew that there will definitely be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, now that's the real deal. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't too cringy xD  
> If you liked it please make sure to give kudos and share the chapter with your ....parents? Nah just kidding definitely not your parents.


	3. Both Ways~ (Norenmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Renjun are whipped for Jaemin and he gets to feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo guys, don't kill me there's gonna be underage smut.   
> #youhavebeenwarned ;)

Jeno always liked Jaemin. Maybe a bit too much for Renjuns liking. 

Jaemin being the clueless sunshine he is didn't notice any of this, he was always nice. He always tried to give his best, act polite and funny, and he was just one of the most confident gays, always hugging and touching his band mates. 

One of his favourite members was Jeno, because it was so funny to tease him. The fans only got to see Jeno's panicked gay side, the way he always blushed when Jaemin hugs or pecks his cheek. 

On the other hand he found it adorable when the younger did his adorable eye smile while hugging and begging Jaemin to cook for him.

Renjun was a whole other sort of guy. He was wicked, small, funny and sort of touchy. And he needed attention.   
He always wanted to play with Jaemin, to joke with him and to give the fans a reason to live by getting all touchy with his mates in a cute way.   
Even the hyungs loved to cuddle with Renjun, he just had them wrapped around his pinky finger~ 

Jeno and Renjun were just sitting in the kitchen waiting for Taeyong to bring them food. Of course, Jeno would prefer Jaemin's food, but maybe just because he was whipped for him.   
Taeyongs food was great, they all loved it, but Jaemin's was not only tasting great, it also felt great. 

When it was cold outside, Jeno would prefer a simple soup made by Jaemin over a 5-star-Taeyong meal.   
He just loved how his dream- hyung cared for him. But he couldn't resist sneaking hungry glances at him during dance practice, because-Just imagine Jaemin dripping with sweat, panting hard.  
A snack.. 

Both boys had feelings for Jaemin, not just platonic ones.   
Today was the day Jeno wanted to tell Jaemin, tell him everything that bothered him and in hope of a glimpse of reciprocation. Just a little kiss would be enough to make him the happiest boy on earth.

Taeyong's voice brought Jeno back into reality.  
"Make sure you eat well and leave some, you two are not the only ones that want food here. I need to go back to my dorm, wanna give me a hug for the food?~"

Both boys got up to give their hyung a hug and got a kiss on their cheeks in response of the pink haired male who smiled brightly. 

They ate their food when Jaemin entered the dining room, they lookes up to him.

"Yah- Why didn't you two tell me that food was ready?!-"

"Uhm... Taeyong just finished and rushed off, I wanted to tell you right now!-", Renjun muttered. 

"Oh- by the way... Err..I uhm.. I need to talk to you after dinner.. It's important."

"About what?", Jaemin asked surprisedly.

"I'mma tell you once were alone-"   
Jeno answered glancing at Renjun shortly. 

Once they ate all up Jeno pulled Jaemin into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, patting on the space next to him.

"Okay, so what's so important that I had to rush while eating?" Jaemin asked.

"Okay.. there's the thing.. I mean, I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm..In love-"

"Oh- tell me about her!"  
Jaemin fake-smiled.  
What's that feeling? It was weird, he didn't feel well at all anymore, he was upset. Jealousy?  
No, he should be happy for his friend, happy that he found someone.

"It's actually not a girl.. it's a boy..."  
Is he actually happy for me? Does he want me to be with someone else?,Jeno thought.

"Oh-okay.. Tell me about him then."  
So he's gay, wow.. I would've had chances with him.- wait what the hell?! 

"Well.. he is kind. He can cook, he has wonderful fluffy hair, delicate body. Just goals I'd say.. And he is one of my members-", Jeno smiled at the thought of Jaemin's beautiful self.

"Wait- ...is it. T-Taeyong?!-"

"What the hell Jaemin?! Are you actually stupid?-" 

"What?!- I just shared my though-", he was shut up with a pair of soft lips against his.   
Jaemin felt realization wash over him as he gripped Jeno's strong shoulders while starting to move his lips against the latters. 

It was at that moment when Renjun snapped-   
They weren't aware of their chinese friend who listened to their conversation by pressing his ear against the wooden door. 

With a loud bang the door flew open revealing a blushing couple.   
"Hands off, Jeno!-"

Jaemin who was beyond confused when the chinese boy pulled at his arm claiming his lips. 

Using his last bit of brain Jaemin pushed him away-

"Guys what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I love you!", both Jeno and Renjun said in unison.   
The following seconds were awkward. Consisting of Jeno and Renjun staring at each other- 

Jaemin was the first to find his voice again. "I guess you have to share then.."

Blushing Jeno nodded and looked at Renjun with a questioning gaze. 

"Give each other a hand shake and stop staring at each other, that's disturbing." Jaemin chuckled, knowing what he'd done to the boys. 

Renjun reached out for Jeno's hand and shook it shortly. 

"Good boys, thanks." 

Jeno was the first to slam his lips against Jaemins again and pushed him down on the bed.   
Jaemin replied to the kiss just as eager and a moan left his mouth when Renjun started sucking at his neck.

That's gonna leave marks... Jaemin thought. 

Jeno chuckled as he used the opportunity and explored Jaemins wet cavern with his tongue.

Renjun slid his hands under Jeno's shirt and started touching his tight abs.  
Guess I have to settle with sharing now, well two guys, twice the fun... 

Jaemin just enjoyed the passionate treatment and grinned as he saw Renjun sliding his hands under Jenos shirt. 

"Let me see-", he panted.

Good for him, Renjun understood his wish and pulled off Jeno's shirt leaving him bare chested.

"Yah- I don't wanna be the only one-"

Jaemin just stared and admired his ripped abdominals.  
He learned forward and placed kisses all over Jeno's chest who started panting once Jaemin sucked at his collar bones. 

"You guys always leave me out, can you just pay attention to me for once?!"

"Nobody cares-", Jeno growled while fumbling with Jaemin's pants' zipper.

For that he earned a slap on his hand from Jaemin.   
"Apologize Jeno, otherwise you'll never get a kiss anymore! Make him feel good-"

Renjun grinned triumphantly and smiled at Jeno.   
"Do what he said No Jam~" 

Jeno just huffed and pushed Renjun down kissing his lips hungrily. 

"You look hot~", Jaemin muttered.   
By now he was turned on, the look of his mates lying on his bed and making out sloppily was totally sexy.   
The latter crawled to them and started kissing Renjun's neck while letting his hands wander under Renjun's jumper.   
The small chinese whimpered as his crush's cold hands started stroking his sides.  
Jeno started kissing him with tongue and moaned into the kiss. 

Things got heated quickly and soon Jaemin had a raging boner.  
Renjun chuckled,  
"Want us to help you?~"  
Jae started blushing hard at the Chinese's intense stare on his crotch area.  
"Sure, if you don't mind." 

Jeno was quick and soon Jaemins pants were on the floor while Renjun got in between his legs. 

He slid his hands into Jaemins boxers and chuckled as he got a blush on Jaemin's face in return.

Teasingly, Renjun flicked his thumb over Jaemins dripping tip.   
He then pulled his hand out and licked his thumb grinning at Jaemin widely who blushed even more. 

"Renjun, move-", said Jeno who felt left out and decided to turn Renjun so he was now sitting on Jaemins stomach who was facing his back.   
The taller then sat in-between Jaemins legs and spread them wider.  
Slowly he lowered his head until he was facing Jaemins tight hole. 

"So pretty~", he whispered and Jaemin felt shivers down his spine at the sensation of Jenos breath against his hole. 

"Ahhh- Fuckk!!~", Jaemin moaned as Jeno licked around the tight ring of muscles. 

"See Renjunnie?~ He moans because of me~"

Renjun didn't enjoy it at all, it was like Jeno set a fire in him.   
He was no longer just his bandmate, he was his rival, his rival for Jaemins pleasure. 

Not being able to resist any longer le leaned down and took Jaemin's cock into his mouth. 

The warm cavern engulfing his already rock hard dick made him moan so loud, Jaemin swore by now the neighborhood would be aware of what they're doing. 

"You taste so good Jae~"  
Renjun moaned around Jaemin's erection, like the cream on top of an ice cream cone he licked the precum that was already leaking out away and grinned at it's owner. 

"Ahh-", the strawberry-colour haired boy whined as the warm wet tongue left his ass.  
To his pleasure, it soon got replaced with a pair of wet slick fingers that gently pushed into his entrance. 

It was almost too much pleasure that the two boys gave Jaemin, he couldn't even breath properly from all the moaning and panting. The stimulation made it hard for him to resist the urge to come. It was one of those moments that could've gone on for forever, like an escape from reality into a world full of pleasure.

Just the bare thought of what they were doing could get him hard again, Jeno fingering his desperate hole while Renjun giving head to him like a champion.

The fingers got buried deeper and deeper into Jaemin, reaching out for his prostate, stroking it gently. 

Jae let out a loud moan, while the long slender fingers explored even more places inside, places nobody ever touched.  
Just like Renjun's skilled tongue that now worked on his balls while his hands were wrapped around Jaemin's cock, pulling on it.

"Are you ready for something even better Minnie?~", Jeno husked.

Jaemin who was already a moaning mess only managed to nod frantically. 

"Come on say it Jaemin, tell me that you want me to fuck you, to fill you up completely~"

"I- ahh, R-Renjun mhmm- f-fuck me Jeno!!! Please-"

This was all that Jeno needed, just a few words of encouragement, just a little confirmation.

He slipped a condom over his dick and spread Jaemins legs even wider.

Soon the head of his dick was pushing into Jaemin's already prepared entrance. 

Another loud moan could be heard as he pushed even more forwards until he was inside Jae all the way. 

All three boys were panting and Renjun was also rock hard.   
So hard he decided to let Jaemin take responsibility. With a swift move he sat down on the latter's chest and pushed his dick into Jaemins mouth. 

"Devour it Jaemin, enjoy~"

Nothing more apart from muffled moans and almost screams of pleasure left Jaemin's lips as he worked on Renjuns dick trying his best to satisfy the smaller while concentrating on the big dick that thrusted into him.

It was so heated and the sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room, skin was slapping and moans and rough pants were heard. 

Jeno gripped Jaemin's hips and thrusted even harder until he shamelessly harrased Jaemin's prostate who was already crying in pleasure.

The fact that Renjun didn't make it easy for him to breath even turned him on more and after a few more thrusts from both sides he came hard on his stomach and covered all three of them in his cum.

Not being able to hold it it any longer Jeno and Renjun both released their seeds and collapsed onto Jaemin.

A couple of minutes after they got up- well Jeno and Renjun got up, Jaemin was too exhausted and drifted off to dream land. 

"Thanks Jeno...", Renjun muttered as they were cleaning up the mess.

"Thank you Renjun...", Jeno joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter- This was my first time writing a threesome, I still hope it was alright and you enjoyed. Let me know if you want another threesome, maybe I'm gonna do a Yujaeyong one. 
> 
> Get well soon Hyuckie, we love u ^°^


	4. Tattoo (Johnten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ten gets a ...lower back... Tattoo and presents it to his boyfriend Johnny.

_It hurts so much!!_ Ten thought as he clenched his teeth in pain.

He always thought pain tolerance was high until he got himself tattooed for the first time.  
He didn't really think of a motive, for him it wasn't some kind of meaningful sign that would be on his skin for the rest of his life.

It was just a piece of fashion that he wanted to carry around all the time. Hence why he let the tattooer choose what kind of motive he got.

  
The only thing Ten knew was where it was supposed to go.   
On his lower back. A part of his body that he was probably most secure in.   
The skin there was soft and slightly tanned, the curve of his spine gently transitioning to his ass.

It just looked beautiful he thought, and thats where his tattoo will have to go.

As he was laying on the leather lounger he was slowly starting to regret his decision.   
_Let'_ s _just hope Johnny likes it.._ Ten thought as he tried to endure the pain without jumping at the poor tattooer.

"Alright, were done-"

Ten could hug the middle aged man, kiss him.   
Finally he was finished after lying on that longer than for 3 hours straight.   
(Gayyyy~)

 

"Do you want to see it?", the tattooer said as he wiped away the superfluous black ink.

"Yes sure!-", Ten jumped up quickly and moved to the mirror in the studio turning around to look at it.

"Wow its incredibly good, thank you so much!"

And with that he got himself wrapped up with cling film and a serum to put on it for the first few days.

He skipped happily as he paid and left the tattoo studio.

\---time skip (3 days later)---

"Gosh Johnny~", Ten chuckled as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I missed you soo much~"

"Its been a week babe- so now let me see what that guy did to your beautiful ass~", Johnny smiled at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Alright-", Ten said and hurried into the bedroom to sit on the bed and take his shirt and pants off.

Johnny followed him smiling at his boyfriend's beautiful bronzed skin.

"On your stomach baby~"

The smaller obeyed and layed down flat on the bed.

"It suits you~ i like it."

Slap!

"Ahh- what was that for Johnny?!", Ten moaned.

"You let someone touch you, Baby. And don't pretend you didn't like that.", Johnny said cunningly.

"Well~ punish me the-"

The taller didn't let him finish and just slapped his ass harshly grinning as the flesh took on a light shade of pink.

"Count baby~"

_Slap!_

"One-", Ten half moaned, half hissed.

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_..._

_Ten._

"Such a good boy~ you did well baby, and your ass is even prettier with that shade."   
You could literally hear the grin that was on the olders lips.

"What are you gonna do then Babe?- Are you gonna give me a reward now?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Please~"

Johnny chuckled and stood up to quickly undress and get a bottle of lube.

He lubed up his fingers and pulled Ten up by his hips and started preparing him with one finger.

"Mhm~", Ten moaned.

"The tattoo really brings out your best features~ kinda looks like an invitation to fuck you." The taller said and grinned as he moved his wet finger faster adding two others one by one.

  
By now Ten was a moaning mess squirming and panting on the sheets.

"Please Johnny-", he moaned.

"What baby?- you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yes, fuck me Johnny!!-"

Smirking, Johnny spread the others thighs a little more and pushed his dick inside, moaning at the welcoming heat.

"Damn, you're sucking me in so well~"  
The older said as he started thrusting into Ten hard.

The taller bent down to kiss his boyfriends tattoo and let his tongue glide over the black ink tattoo on Ten's skin.

"Mhm~ so good!!- Fuck, more~", the Thai moaned and lifted his ass up higher.

Johnny was busy fucking him hard and fast while creating dark red hickeys on Ten's back, he was so into the sensation that he didn't notice the younger shuddering and moaning uncontrollably.

"I'm- ahhh I'm gonna cum-!!~", as soon as he realized the words coming out of his bottom's mouth he let go of the smaller and pulled out.

Much to to Ten's dislike, as he panted hard on the bed.

"Why did you pull out?! You fu-"

"Na, na, na don't swear baby. I'm just gonna make the fun last longer~", Johnny chuckled as he got back on the bed to slip a silicone ring onto Tens dick, blocking him from coming.

"This is so unfair!!-"

"Stop complaining, it'll only make your punishment worse~"

Ten huffed and stopped talking, imstantly feeling a wet long finger of Johnny's entering him again.

"Ahhh~!!"

Johnny curled his finger making the younger squirm and moan in pleasure and overstimulation.

Inwardly Ten's body was on fire and he wished nothing else than to finally release. But also he loved being teased  until he started shedding tears involuntary.

"I know you like it Baby, you're so dirty. But that's one of the things that I love about you, darling.", Johnny finally pulled his fingers out again and replaced them by his hard dick slipping the cock ring off Ten's.

"Cum for me baby~"

And almost in an instant both guys released their seeds and moaned each other's name.

 

The room was filled with no other noise than the hard breathing of the two boys, like the calm after the storm. But they loved being around each other, enjoyed the silent as well as the loud moments, because that's what made them realize that they were made to be together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its nothing too extraordinary so just a normal smut I guess. Anyways, happy belated chinese New Year~


	5. Dancer~ (Yuwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta loves the way Sicheng moves his body~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuwin Smut ahead~  
> There's mini reference to another oneshot that I wrote about Yuwin, its called "stranger in the woods". I will upload it soon, so if you want some Yuwin fluff you can check it out~

Motion, body rolls and controlled perfection until the last joint.  
Music, booming, soft and strong at once, classic and EDM, unique.  
Just like the dancer who moved his body sensually and passionate to the waves in the air.

Sweat was dripping from his body, he was exhausted, still he loved the feeling of tiring his body doing the thing he loves the most.

Sicheng was a dancer, his body and mind were always connected to the music and the beautiful motions. He had a talent, the talent to mesmerize people just by moving his body to the music, still he never did it for others, just for himself.

He never thought he could fall for something as hard as he had fallen for dancing, it was his own little drug. As soon as he started he was already drunk of the feeling of moving to the beat, addicted to it.

No matter how alone he felt, he knew what could make him happy in an instant. Not only did he dance with his body, he danced with his mind, his whole being.  
Classical, a beautiful composition could lighten up his mood easily.  
An E-Minor chord could pull him into deep depression on the other hand, he'd just match it with an emotional contempary style dance.

Still, there were songs that made him feel completely different, songs that not only affected his mind when dancing to them, but also his body.  
Heavy basses gave his stomach tingling sensations, his favourite at the moment 'EXO-Love Shot'. Dancing to this song made him feel hot, sexy and yearning for relieve.  
Yeah, it turned him on.

But little did he know that he was not the only one who got turned on by the movements he made. There was always someone watching him, someone in the dark, someone he never noticed was there.

Yuta, a few years older, hip-hop dancer in the same studio Sicheng danced.

Sicheng jumped up when he heard a clapping noise coming from outside the door that was stood slightly open.

Never did he notice that he had Yuta watching him.

"You're amazing-", Yuta chuckled as he entered the practice room.

"T-Thanks...", Sicheng stuttered as he panted, his body aching from exhaustion.

"I love the way you do the body roll, I wish I could be like you, ... Honestly you're wow-"

"Practice I guess... I- yeah.."

"Better stretch, I bet you're tired from practice but stretching is so important."

"I know. ", Sicheng answered blandly and bent down to put his hands flat on the floor while still stretching his legs straight.

"Wow.. you're even good at stretching- I envy you. ", Yuta muttered as he made his way closer to Sicheng.

He had a boner, and he couldn't really hide it under his loose jogging pants. And it was all Sicheng's fault, his sensual moves, the sweat and the ripped abs that he could spot where Sichengs shirt stuck to his skin.

"Can I help you?-", Yuta asked.

"Uhm.. yeah please, that would be nice-"

 _Easier to convince than I_ _expected_ , Yuta thought.

He pushed Sicheng to the floor, so that he could face Yuta.

"And you look so hot, Chinese angel~"

Blood started rushing to Sicheng's face- and ... Southern regions.

 _"Don't be embarrassed, you weren't when you were dancing to that bop just now. The way you rolled your hips, sinful."_  
Yuta whispered as he leaned down close to Sicheng's face.

The Japanese's eyes roamed over Sicheng's body, soft skin shining in the light, beautiful legs- oh how much he'd love to have a taste of that milky white skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

 _Wow~_ he thought when he ran his hands up under Sichengs shirt-

"S-sunbaenim- please don't-", Sicheng panted as he felt the older's hands all over him. But he enjoyed it, enjoyed the feeling of being touched by someone else than the music- he grew even hotter.

"Call me Yuta- are you sure you don't want this? Your body is telling me otherwise-"

Sicheng gulped, letting Yuta touch his lean body, letting him drag his fingertips over his chiseled chest.

Yuta grabbed Sicheng's shirt and pulled it up to kiss his abs.

"Ahh~", Sicheng groaned.

"Still sure you want me to stop?~", teasing was Yuta's favourite.

"Just- just... Go on."

Yuta just chuckled and started tracing along Sichens defined abs with his tongue and pulled Sicheng's shirt off completely.  
Those hard buds, a bronzed shade of brown, Yuta lowered his head and started taking one of Sicheng's nipples into his mouth.

"Mhmm~ ahh!"

"And you even make pretty sounds, gosh I'm so jealous~"

A few minutes later Sicheng was panting and wiggling on the floor, whimpering for more intense touches.  
His whole chest was already marked with love bites and hickeys, rapidly rising up and down.

"More- Yuta- ..please~"

"Oh you can get so much more angel~"

Yuta answered as he started palming Sichengs hard bulge.

"Ah fuck-" Sicheng moaned.

"Ts ts ts, no swearing here~"

Soon, Yuta removed Sicheng's pants and spread the youngers legs.

"So pretty~", he chuckled as Sicheng blushed hard at his intense stare.

Yuta then slid in between Sichengs legs, facing the younger's abdomen, kissing it and then moving further south.  
He grinned as he pulled Sicheng's boxers down and started kissing the tip of Sicheng's dick.

"Ahh-nghh~", Sicheng moaned and grabbed a fistful of Yuta's hair for support. 

The feeling of the warm, wet mouth and the wonderfully skilled tongue working on his dick was pure heaven.  
He would even say just as good, if not better, than dancing to the heavy and sensual music.

Sicheng wrapped his legs around Yuta's torso as the latter started deepthroating him.

"God- oh god~"

"No need to bring him into this, better moan my name~", Yuta scolded and massaged Sicheng's balls while sucking hard on his dick.

"M-more~ Please!! Yuta!~"

"Just for you angel~"

Yuta grinned as Sicheng moaned loudly, using the opportunity to put his hand into Sicheng's mouth.  
The latter sucked on his fingers, played with them in his mouth just to get some more satisfaction. He didn't know why and how he knew what he had to do, his body acted by itself.  
It was just like dancing, just temporarily letting go of all the bad thoughts, reality and all your surroundings to experience pure pleasure without having to think about anything.

He was brought back to reality when Yuta pulled his fingers out and pushed one into his tight hole, the ring of muscles clenching around Yuta's finger.

_It hurt.._

But Sicheng didn't want him to stop until he came, he was looking for satisfaction so he had to get his shit together and endure the pain until it turned to pleasure.  
And that's exactly what he did.

"You're so pretty like this my angel~", the slight blush on his cheeks paired with his messy hair made Sicheng look even more cute.  
Too cute to be dirtied like that, but fortunately for Sicheng, Yuta for once didn't care about this.

He moved his long digits in and out Sichengs hole until the Chinese started moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh Yu-Yuta~ mhm soo good-"

Yuta picked up his pace and started thrusting his fingers into Sicheng as he prepared himself with his other hand. He soon pulled down his jogging pants and moaned at the feeling of his dick being exposed to the air.

"I'm gonna make you feel soo much better angel~", he whispered as he pulled his fingers out of the younger.  
Casually wiping them on his thigh to clean and dry them before spreading Sicheng's legs wider as he positioned himself in front of the Chinese's entrance.  
With a quick thrust he pushed his dick into Sicheng moaning at the warmth comforting his head that's buried deep inside Sicheng.

"Ahh- Y-Yuta hyung- it it hurts!!"

"Its gonna feel good soon, don't worry, just stay strong, I know you are."

Yuta then slowly started rocking his hips forward and panted because of the pleasure he was receiving from being inside the younger.  
The latter finally started to enjoy Yuta's further treatment even more than he enjoyed his fingers.

"Ahh- Nghh please more!!"

"Just because you said 'please'~", Yuta answered and started picking up his pace thrusting into Sicheng hard.

The younger was a moaning mess, panting, whimpering, heck even screaming for more pleasure.  
His body grew hotter with every hit until Yuta met that one spot inside him that almost pushed him over the edge.

"Yes- fuck nghhh the-there!!!"

The Japanese grinned as he hit Sicheng's prostate trying to find the exact spot again. He tried out the angle he used before and again made Sicheng scream.

"I- c-cum!!-"

"Cum for me angel~"

And with a last powerful thrust against his prostate Sicheng came hard onto his stomach.

Yuta didn't stop though, he contiued hitting the younger's prostate until he came deep inside Sicheng who let out whimpers of sensitivity while Yuta moaned his name loudly.

Both boys were panting hard as they lied on the floor.

"That was great Sicheng- wow.."

Sicheng only blushed and nodded, hiding his face in the crook of Yuta's neck.

"I've been watching you for quite a while now... And I actually came to tell you that I really like you and that I wanted to get to know you better, but you just looked to hot I couldn't resist-", the Japanese confessed.

"R-really? Oh-", Sicheng stuttered.

"So would you still like to go on a date with me...even after _this_."

"Y-yes- I'd like that.", He replied looking into Yuta's eyes.

It was like the time slowed down their lips only a few inches apart and the moment they finally met time could've stopped right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this was my first real Yuwin smut-  
> Oof- xD  
> I hope you liked it, let me know~


	6. Too hot (Jaeil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Taeil goes in heat and gets taken care of well by Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part, this time its a/b/o~

Taeil's heat was approaching, his first heat. He always was a late bloomer, had his first kiss with 19 years and presented with 20 years.   
Usually he should've had his first heat about one year ago, but it just didnt come. And now there he was, holding his stomach and crunching on his bed, knees to his chest.   
It was so hot inside and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of that feeling that was making his legs shiver all the time he tried to stand up.

"Sweetie- you need to get up-", his mum knocked on the door, trying to get her son to come down.

"I don't wanna-"

"You need to eat- come. "

"Mum I'm not feeling well!-"

Noticing the change of scent Mrs. Moon slowly opened the door and peeped inside.

"Are you going in heat my baby?-"

Taeil nods looking down at his knees when he feels his mum's soothing embrace around him. He was 22, old enough to be on his own, but he preferred to live with his parents. He just wanted to be babied a bit longer.

"Do you want me to call someone for help?-"

"Noo- mum... I can't-"

"Why not? My friend Jeonghwa has a son and he's _so_ your type. He's really handsom-"

"Mum.. i'm not ready for... Sex yet."

"Oh come on, its fun and without it you wouldn't even be alive. Youre old enough to finally start socializing a bit more. Come out of your shell Honey, explore the world of love and lus-"

"Ahhh Mum stop!!-", the redhead cringed.

"Stop behaving like a 14 year old Taeil. Sex is nice and to soothe your heat it's the most effective and pleasurable way and it's natural. I won't give you surpressants if you haven't even tried, okay? Get your act together Darling, I'm calling Jeonghwa."

Sighing loudly, Taeil gave up and waited for his mother to finish the phone call that lasted way too long to only be about a meeting.

"I got you, he'll come by tomorrow~"

"Okay..."

_Why does it have to be me? I don't even want to, so many others would probably love to sleep with him, why don't I?_

"I promise you its gonna be okay, its just a step you need to take, I want lil pups after all. Now come on and get some food."

The day passed and before he knew he was lying in his bed again, shifting around on the bed, the heat making it unbearable to sleep well.

_Maybe mum's right.._

The morning approached and Taeil slept for a total of 3 hours. He was exhausted, hard and scared of what is gonna happen next, once Jaehyun arrives.   
Eventually he got up and dressed himself, doing his hair and makeup. He was just finished when he heard the doorbell and his mum opening the door.

The steps were approaching his room and suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Taeil?-"

"Y-yes..?"  
_Shit, now he's here.. better get over with it soon._

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah- uhm.. yeah come in."

Just a second later he was staring at the boy.   
Damn, he definitely was beautiful and hot, but most importantly he smelled so good.

Just the smell let his legs turn to jelly and the heat pool in his stomach again.

"Hey Taeil, I'm Jaehyun. You look absolutely beautiful~"

"T-thank you... You do too.."

The boy came closer and took Taeils hand, pulling it up to his lips to press a chaste kiss on the back of it.

The red head on the other hand pulled on his hand to get closer, he nuzzled his face into the Alpha's neck and breathed in the arousing and soothing scent.

"Smell - s-soo good~", the omega mumbled. He rubbed his face into the crook of Jaehyun's neck and clung to his shirt.

"Come on omega, lets take this to the bed." In a matter of seconds he was picked up, wrapping his legs around the younger's waist and started grinding on him by instinct.   
Taeil knew this was the time to let his unconscious mind take over, to let his id reign, to give in to his omega.

He felt his pants getting wet from the slick that was constantly coming out of  his ass when he felt a soft pair of lips pressing onto his own.

The kiss got heated, his lungs were completely filled with the Alpha's scent and soon he started to moan, moving his hips against the others trying to get some friction.

"We have all day and night, baby~", Jaehyun whispered as the older tried to rub himself on his crotch, that was already hard just by the Omega's scent.

"I-its my first t-time... I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I'm gonna make you enjoy this, you want the heat to go away you just need to give in to my touch, can you do that for me baby?-"

"Yes- please-", the older moaned.

"Please what?~"

"Touch m-me.."

"Now thats what I needed to hear~"

And before he knew Jaehyuns hands were all over him, pulling his clothes off and undressing himself as well.

In literally no time both of them were lying on the bed naked, Taeil trying to hide his private parts.

"Don't be ashamed of your beautiful body- you're just perfect-", Jaehyun smiled softly while pressing kisses to Taeils chest.

He ran his tongue all over Taeil's body until he gently let his fingers glide over the inside of the olders thighs, who shuddered at the touch and spread them.

"Good baby-", the alpha whispered and buried his face in between the omegas legs.

"D-Dont- ... Your face w-will get dirty.."

"And even if your slick was all over my body I'd feel hella good~"   
Jae said and started sucking at the quivering wet hole creating slurping sounds.

Taeil covered his face with his hands while moaning loudly, completely embarrassed by the exposing position.

"You taste so good baby~ I could eat you up~", the younger moaned as he devoured the omegas slick, knowing that this would make him go crazy.

"Ahh- ngh~ J-Jae!!-"

Taeil spread his legs even wider for his alpha to get a better view and moaned loudly feeling the pleasurable sensations all over his body.  
His mind completely left the chat by now.

He yelped as he felt two long fingers entering him and jerked his hips to get more friction.

"M-more- please!!-"

And thats exactly what he got-   
4 fingers were working on opening him up wide for Jaehyuns dick while tongue and teeth were massaging his hard nipples. The buds were already a little bit swollen by all the sucking they had to withstand.

Jaehyun felt a strong grip on his hair and moaned as well, already stroking his dick by whats coming next.

"Do you want me to use condom?-"

"No- oh fuck no- j-just give it to me.."

"How shall I give it to you?~"

Taeil shook his head in embarrassment.

"You know w-what I mean Jae...-"

"I'm sorry baby I have no clue~ do you perhaps want me to fuck you hard and rough, so you can have the orgasm of your life?~ Do you want my big alpha dick to satisfy your needs?~"

Taeil nodded feverishly.

"What do you want? I asked you a question so answer it!"   
He slapped the omegas wet buttcheeks once-

"Ahh!!~"

"Or is that perhaps what you want?- want me to spank you all night, until you come."  
Another slap landed on Taeil's ass.

"N-nghhh-", the red head shook his head.  
"I w-want you to... Fuck me.."

"Good boys get what they want~ Are you a good boy?-"

"Y-yes!-"

He screamed in pleasure when Jaehyun's dick finally entered him hard. Slipping in and out Jae thrusted into the smaller omega and moaned at the heat surrounding his dick.

"Ahh~ mhm Jae!!~"

Hearing the olders moans turned him on even more and he started jerking his hips forward, slamming his dick hard into the omegas warmth.

"You're takin me so well~"

The omega was by now no more than a moaning hot mess, totally letting his mind go into sub-space while grabbing the sheets hard.

The dick was constantly rubbing and thrusting against his sensitive prostate what made the red haired scream and wiggle in pleasure.

"I- ahhhh!! Ngh-mhmm- c-clo-ahh!! Close-"

Jaehyun shut him up by pressing his lips onto the olders, still hitting the spot that makes Taeil go all weak.

"Me too baby- me too-", he moaned.

Within 3 more hard thrusts against Taeil's already abused prostate the two came.

A wave of pleasure hitting the overwhelmed omega, sending sensations to every nerve in his body. He stopped breathing to let out a loud scream as he released hard.

The alpha came as well, the surrounding warmth that was clenching around his knot making it feel unbearable to hold back.

Both men were panting as they were riding out their high, Taeil in complete sub-space.

It took them a few Minutes to regain a more or less healthy heart and blood rate.

"Thank- y-you Jaehyun..-"

"No problem hyung, I'll stay with you okay?-"

"Thanks.."

"So would you mind going to a restaurant with me?"

"No- of course not- I'd uhm really like that.", the smaller blushed.

_Is he asking me out on a date?!-_

"Thank you Taeil-hyung.", Jaehyun smiled as he gently leaned down to catch Taeil's lips in a kiss.

**Meanwhile downstairs:**

"I think they're finished- so thanks for bringing your son over, I suppose Taeilie likes him."

"Nah I need to thank you, you don't wanna know how often Jaehyun rambled about him, like he was constantly reminding me about contacting you. At first I wanted him to take the initiative himself but yeah- then your son's heat came.."

"Do you think they'll get together?"

"Judging by the way they- did it, I'd say yes.", She chuckled.

"Well, yeah true. I'd definitely support them, we can hang out more often then~"

"Let's grab some coffee later, I'll just go upstairs and give him some pain killers."

\- - - - -

And guess what, they really got married 4 years later.   
Their mothers probably the happiest mothers and best friends in the world, holding hands at their sons' wedding.

"I love you Jung Taeil~"

"I love you too Jung Jaehyun~"

And with that they kissed passionately, while Taeil was carefully rubbing his stomach in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about story's like that and the shipping~


	7. Exhausted~ (Haechan x NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan is NCT's favourite toy, the redhead enjoys their attention towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first request~  
> Happy birthday to Jeno <3

Haechan was used to being used, not that he disliked it but sometimes even for him it was too much to handle. 

He just finished giving Jaehyun a blowjob, while getting fingered by Taeyong when someone knocked on his door. 

"Y-yeah?-", he asked still breathing heavily.

The door opened, revealing Mark in only a towel which was wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Hyuckie, you see I just thought of you in the shower and the warm water felt so good- but you know what feels even better?~" 

"Mark I-"

"Come on, I'll be quick and I know you like it." Mark grinned and untied his towel, revealing his defined V-line and erection.

"How do you want it Mark?-"

"Give me your ass, please- I wanna be inside you~"

"Okay-", Donghyuck didn't need any preparation, he barely ever does. 

"Where do you want me?-" 

"Can I nail you on the drawer?-"

"I don't know, can you?~", Hyuck said grinning widely. 

"Quite cocky today aren't ya?-", the Canadian chuckled as he lifted Donghyuck on the drawer, getting in between the youngers legs.

Mark leaned forward and kissed Haechans nipples, while pushing his dick inside. 

Haechan just crossed his legs behind Marks back, pulling him closer. 

"Ahh Mark-hyung~"

"You feel so good baby, so warm and wet for me."

"You're the best Mark~"

"You say that to everyone, don't you lil slut?"

"You'll never know~"

Mark chuckled and pounded into him even harder.

"Ahh fuck~ nghhh!!!~"

Haechans head banged against the wall, as he moaned loudly.

What they didn't know is that in front of the door the next 'clients' were already waiting for Mark to finish his session, so that they could have some time with Haechan.

The constant banging and moaning sounds, that came out of Haechans room really turned them on as they started making out in front of the door. 

"Mark!!- hyung I'm so close oh god~!!!", Hyuck moaned loudly.

"Cum baby~"   
Mark just chuckled and moaned as he released his seed into Hyucks ass.   
The latter let out a scream of pleasure and came hard on his stomach. 

In this very moment the door was opened and Jeno and Jaemin went inside, kissing each other. 

"Now that you've finished Mark, you don't mind leaving us three alone do you?~", Jaemin said as Jeno continued kissing his neck.

The Canadian looked at Hyuck who was still panting on the dresser, leaning his head against the wall.

"Alright- have fun guys~", the older said and left the room.

Jaemin lifted Jeno up and threw him on the bed, kissing his neck, while sliding up his shirt. Jeno let out small whimpers and made grabby hands at Haechan. 

The redhead jumped off the drawer and winced in pain, coming closer to the couple. 

"So Haechannie~ can you give my baby a blowjob while I fuck him?", Jaemin smirked.

Not even sparing a glance at Jaemin, Haechan sat down on Jeno's chest, Jeno facing his back, while pulling down the latters pants. 

He eagerly leaned down and kisses the wet and hot tip until Jeno was squirming underneath him.

"Alright Jeno-babe, spread your legs~"

The boy did what he was told and angled his legs, widely spreading them.   
He soon felt Jaemins finger pushing into him and moaned even louder.

Haechan was already deepthroating Jeno as best as he could, licking and sucking his dick.

"Ahh- g-guys!!~" 

"Shut him up Hyuckie~", Jaemin said, pushing Haechan back so he could sit down on Jeno's face already feeling the wet tongue on his hole.

The redhead moaned loudly around Jeno's dick, sending vibrations through their bodies.

Jaemin still fingered him already at 3 fingers, while trying to fixate Jeno's legs that where constantly shaking with his toes curled.

He pulled his fingers out and then pushed his dick inside of Jeno, moaning loudly as the warmth engulfed his cock.

"Damn baby your ass is so tight~"

Haechan still moaned loudly as Jeno's tongue fucked him, it was hot and wet and overall just felt fucking good. The boy underneath started lapping, sucking and biting at Donghyucks rim, which made the boy on top scream in lust. 

Jaemin looked at the two, his dick still buried deep inside Jeno.   
"You guys look hot together, why don't you ride him Hyuck, you'd both like that wouldn't you?-" 

Jeno nodded in response, moaning at the dick inside his ass, waiting for Haechan to get off his face and on his dick instead. He loved being sandwiched in between, getting pleasure from both sides, it was either heaven or hell on earth.   
Hyuck did as he was told, turned around so he could face Jaemin and slowly lowered himself on the erection underneath him.

He moaned and closed his eyes as he was slowly beginning to bounce on Jeno's dick.   
"Damn you feel so good~", he panted.

"You're taking me in so well Hyuckie~", Jeno replied while massaging Donghyucks sides from behind.

Jaemin gasped at the sight of them and moaned loudly as his dick got even harder, he leaned down and kissed Haechan.

They were fighting for dominance first, but the redhead gave up way to quickly as he let out loud moans, while Jaemin was sucking on his tongue and lips.

"Ahh~ nghhhh!!!! S-so good-", Haechan moaned as Jeno hit his prostate hard with every thrust.   
His whole body tensed as he felt the tingling sensations in his lower stomach. He screamed in pleasure as he released hard onto his and Jaemin's stomach. 

"Oh Baby you came already?- how sad cause I have more planned for you~"

The smaller whined in overstimulation as he felt a little tear drop down his chin.

Jeno also felt the need to come, accompanied by the erratic clenches of the boy on top he also released his seed deep into Haechan. 

"I-I can't any-m-more- it's t-too much!-" the boy moaned in pain. 

"Just let me fuck you one time, then I'll make sure to cuddle you for the whole rest of the day okay?-", Jaemin proposed.

"O-okay.."

Jeno whined in distress as Jaemin's dick was still inside him hard and proud.

"Could you please cum Babe? It's getting uncomfortable... And I really want you to cum in my ass-"

"If you make me hard again afterwards, I really wanna fuck Haechan as well."

"I promise-", Jeno looked at Jaemin with heavy lidded eyes, pleading the younger.

"Alright-, Hyuck can you move a little I gotta do that myself-" 

Haechan sat beside the both of them, looking at their actions closely.

Again Jaemin picked up his pace and fucked Jeno hard, who was already screaming because of his oversensitive prostate. 

"Mh- nghhhh!!!!- J- jaeeemm-", Jeno's body tensed up as he came a second time, moaning loudly.   
He clenched his hole to pleasure his boyfriend some more, who now was also at the verge of cumming.

Finally Jaemin came into Jeno who smiled happily and pulled him down in a sweet kiss mumbling a cute "thank you~"

Jeno got on his knees, kinda wobbly, and took Jaemin's dick into his mouth sucking hard until it grew erect again.  
Jaemin smiled in satisfaction and pecked Jeno's lips shortly.

"Now go lay on the bed Hyuckie~ show me how beautiful you are~", he whispered.

And so Haechan did, he laid down on the bed, spreading his legs wide for Jaemin. Jeno sat down next to the two, leaning down to suck on one of Donghyuck's nipples. The pink bud slowly turning hard. 

Jaemin got in between the olders legs and threw one over his shoulder to have better access.  
With one smooth motion he was balls deep into the smaller's ass.   
"Damn you're sucking me in~"

Haechan moaned loudly and dragged his nails over Jaemin's back who started thrusting hard into him, harassing his already sore prostate.

Tears were running down Haechan's face as Jaemin slammed his dick inside. 

A few thrusts later Jaemin came into Haechan who had already spilled his load a minute ago.   
"Alright- thank you baby-", he kissed Haechan quickly and then sent Jeno to bring some wet wipes to clean them up. 

A moment later they were cuddling on the bed, Haechan in the middle, Jeno on his right and Jaemin on his left. He smiled softly as he snuggled up to Jaemins chest, resting his head there. Jeno also cuddled to Haechan, and leant over him to kiss Jaemin softly.

Sometimes Hyuck really wanted to have a boyfriend as well, all around him he saw couples, well except for Doyoung, Mark, and Taeil, who were so deeply in love. They made love, not fuck each other all the time. Well some do- but still it's more of a very passionate and kinky love than just a quick fuck.  
Saying that he was jealous was an underestimation. But he also was a slut for handsome dudes with nice cocks, he enjoyed being used, but sometimes he wished for a partner just for himself.  
But for now he had to be happy with all the love he was receiving already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you did I'd be very happy if you could leave kudos here (^・^)


	8. Bi the way~ (Luwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo is a stripper, but hides his masculinity under a wig and female clothes. Lucas doesn't care, he wants to get into Jungwoos pants anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy- I'm back with another one. I'm sorry it took so long ^^

Friday evening, a normal day of work. Well... A special kind of work someone would say. For Jungwoo it was his dream and passion, but also his business.   
He currently worked at a club, not as a DJ, as a stripper. Making straights and gays question their sexuality was one of his specialities.  
At day time he might be a normal boy, a college student without further plans in their life, someone who spends his hours watching Netflix and playing League Of Legends.  
But on Friday evenings he turned into Jasmine, trying his best to make guys as well as girls confused and not so confident in their sexuality anymore.  
The tight hot pants, the fishnet stockings and the very short croptop were part of his role. But more importantly, his dark blue wig which made him transform into Jasmine completely.   
He wouldn't define himself as a drag queen, he was just a normal male stripper having fun with cross dressing.

He walked around the tables as he made his way backstage.

"Hey guys~", he waved, changing his voice to a higher and more feminine one.

"Hey beauty~ wow you look hot tonight~"

"I know thanks~"

Confidence~ it was his best weapon.   
It has always been. 

Jungwoo always envied women, they had it easy when it came to getting themselves a nice guy, someone handsome and passionate. For him as a gay guy it wasn't always that easy, until he found his confidence to seduce even the straight men successfully.

His eyes were scanning the crowd, curious to see all his admirers faces. Most of the men, and even some women, were in their 30s, some of them were married, had kids or just single. But tonight there was a younger guy, maybe around 22 years old, tall, handsome and damn hot.   
How did he get the money to come here?-, Jungwoo wondered.  
But he didn't mind, maybe he could get himself a good fuck tonight, okay- the boy was probably straight.. 

"And now lets make some noise for Jasmine!!~"

That was his sign to come out behind the curtain.

He took large steps, swaying his hips provocatively.

His hands wrapped around the pole the stripper got down, spreading his legs while squatting.   
A few whistles were heard and he grinned to himself, turning around to present his perky butt to everyone, twerking slightly while making his way up again. 

It was a nice business, something you had to love if you wanted to be successful. He would like to call himself a stripper and slut, but society didn't like that so he just called himself an entertainer.   
Which he kinda was?- Maybe a bit more sensual than some usual entertainers.

The music was booming as he swung himself around the pole and crawled on the floor to collect the money. 

Today was one of his very motivated days so he did what he wouldn't do too often, he gave lapdances. It was a good way to earn some extra money and today he was totally having it for that young guy. 

He stepped to the boy and grinned, sitting down on the stranger. 

"Damn you hot~", the guy murmured as he shoved some money into Jungwoos stockings.  
Soon the guys dick slightly twiched in his pants and Jungwoo felt like his mission was done.  
"Meet me outside in an hour~", the stripper whispered into his ear.

"Sure thing baby girl~"

Jungwoo then stepped away and continued his show. 

What if he won't like me anymore if he finds out that I'm a guy...

As the music stopped he left the stage, counting the money he got.   
Nice day, he chuckled as he put it away. 

The hour passed and he went outside to see his boy waiting for him already. 

"Couldn't wait to see me again?-", Jungwoo teased.

"You're just so pretty, I can't resist you Jasmine." 

"Okay, before we go to your house, tell me your name handsome, so I know what to moan later on-" 

Damn she's straightforward, I like her. The stranger thought.

"It's Lucas." 

"Alright Lucas, lets go shall we?-"

Soon they were sitting in Jungwoo's car as he drove to Lucas' apartment.

"Quite the nice neighborhood-", and definitely wealthy.

"How much do you want for the night, Jasmine?-" 

"Whatever you feel it's worth-" 

"You're making it quite hard for me.. But I'll think about it. Okay, lets go inside-" 

Jungwoo stopped the car in front of the block and went inside. Lucas just grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the elevator, pushing the top button.

"Penthouse?-" 

"Correct, beauty." 

Lucas leaned against Jungwoo and started kissing him, while the elevator made its way up.

The smaller just replied, pulling him close on his shoulders. 

Is that his first kiss with a man, if so, damn he's good-

A 'bing' brought them back to reality as the door opened in a swift motion. 

"Here we go-" Lucas said and opened the door with a code and a finger scanner.  
They went inside and Jungwoo was completely shocked at how nice the place looked. 

"Are we alone?-" 

"Yeah, its all mine." 

"Okay good~ but by the way first I need to tell- no show you something."

Lucas looked at him, obviously confused.   
"Okay go ahead then."

Jungwoo started taking off his wig and shirt. 

"I'm sorry if you thought I really was a woman.. It's totally okay if you don't wanna do this as a straight guy-"

"Wow- why didn't you tell me earlier? But by the way, I'm bi so that doesn't matter, you're still a beauty and most definitely a snAcK!"

Jungwoo just chuckled and threw himself at Lucas, devouring his lips.

"Someones eager~", the taller teased and lifted Jungwoo up to carry him to the bedroom. 

As he lowered him on the bed he realized that he didn't even know Jasmine's real name.

"Will you tell me your real name first?-" 

"Its Jungwoo."

"Beautiful, okay wanna get starte-"

Before Lucas could end his sentence his lips got attacked again by Jungwoo, who still couldn't believe his luck.

This is gonna be one hell of a night~

Jungwoos skilled hands soon made his way to Lucas' belt and massaged the erection through the tight boxers.

"Let me suck it, Lucas~"

"Suck it good~"

His pants and boxers got pulled down, leaving him half naked in front of Jungwoo. 

A wet pair of lips wrapped around his cock that stood big in pride and he let out a deep moan.   
That feels like experience-, the taller thought.

Jungwoo started taking the dick in deeper and deeper until it reached his throat, he really had to hold back a gag. 

"Okay baby- you're doing good- so good~", Lucas moaned and started thrusting his hips and grabbed Jungwoos soft hair, messing it up completely.

"Ahh Lucas~", the latter moaned around the big dick in his mouth. 

Soon his clothes were discharged on the floor as Lucas couldn't wait to admire his hot body. 

"I can't wait to fuck you~ You're definitely not a virgin are you?" 

"You wish, nah I'm definitely not, lost my virginity at 15." 

"Too much information baby, less talking more sucking-" 

Fuck he's so dominant, I love it~

Jungwoo eagerly started sucking the dick again while feeling a long, wet digit on his entrance. 

"Put it in please-" 

"Stop talking- I only wanna hear you moan and scream~" 

"Damn~", Jungwoo grinned and sucked harder, gliding his tongue against the slit.

He let out a breathy but muffled moan as the finger entered him whole, it was so long that it already scraped against his prostate.

"Ahhh~ mhm~!!"

"You like that, baby?- You like having my finger in your needy ass?-"

"Oh fuck Lucas~ I love it so much~ gimme more!!-" 

Slap

"Don't command me." 

Jungwoo gulped at the pleasure and moaned even louder as two other fingers entered him. 

"Ahhh~ nghhh!!!-"

"Can you take my dick? Take it whole in? Can you do that for me?", Lucas asked.

"Oh fuck yeah, give it to me hard!!-", Jungwoo moaned and rocked his hips back on the fingers to take more in. 

"I'll grant your wish-", ge reached out to his bedside drawer and got out a condom and some lube. 

He rolled the condom over his dick and squeezed some lube into his hands to lube up his dick as well as Jungwoos entrance.

"Wreck me Lucas!!~" 

"Sush baby, I'll make you forget how walking even feels like, fuck your brains out!~"

"Oh damn yes!!!~ hurry Lucas I need it so bad~"  
And with that Lucas grabbed Jungwoos hips and thrust his dick inside until his balls were slapping against Jungwoos ass. 

"Nghhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Ouch- ah damn so big- so fucking big-"

"You wanted it that way baby, you're sucking me in~", Lucas breathed out lowly and started moving his dick in and out. 

Lucas turned him around so that they were face to face, lifting Jungwoos knees up and spreading his legs wide.   
He then picked up his pace and started fucking him hard again while kissing the smallers erected nipples.

Oh my god he's a sexgod- Jungwoo already lost his mind, completely giving in to the pleasure he was receiving.

His nails were scraping over Lucas back as the taller was sucking on his neck hard. 

"I-I'm s-so close!!!-", Jungwoo moaned and clenched all his muscles, his last bit of sanity leaving his mind.  
"Dammit Lucas nghhh I'm going crazy!!~"

Lucas pulled him close and thrusted against Jungwoo's already abused prostate while feeling the knot in his stomach build up.

Jungwoo let out a loud and high pitched scream as he released on his and Lucas' stomach, clenching his muscles once again. 

Lucas also moaned loudly as he came into the condom, panting hard. 

"Damn that was a good fuck Jungwoo, you're honestly talented." 

"T-thanks~"

"That's gonna be expensive.."

"You already paid me enough, just bring me a wet towel please-" 

"Nothing easier than that, but I don't know how to pay you back, I mean you're doing your job damn well."

"That was of private desire, not based on my job."

"U sure?-" 

"Of course."

Lucas then hurried to clean Jungwoo up carefully, and changed the sheets.

"Thanks Lucas-" 

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

"Can I sleep here for the night?"

"Of course you can. I'd love you to stay." 

"Okay then, good night Lucas."

"Good night Jungwoo-", Lucas replied and pecked the latters lips.

The next morning Jungwoo woke up to the smell of fried eggs and tried to get out of the bed, feeling the piercing pain in his ass.  
"Shit-", he hissed.

He heard footsteps approaching and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lucas in a too small apron with two plates of fried eggs in his hands.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~", the tall guy greeted.

"Morning handsome~" 

They ate their breakfast as Jungwoo was trying to figure out what to say next.

"So uhm... I usually don't do relationships but- you fucked me so good that I don't want this to be just another one night stand.." 

Lucas chuckled.   
"Wow you're so charming, yeah I'd definitely let you come by more often as well." 

And that was just the start of their weird but cute relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets to enjoy way more than just a dance performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is inspired by red crew's public dance to 'Kill Bill' (Ganyong is a king!)

"Come on~"

Haechan said as he pulled a random guy to his spot in the middle, who wasn't really amused about it.

"Whats your name?", Donghyuck said into the microphone. 

"Mark.", the stranger replied.

"Alright Mark. Just stand here and enjoy it~ Music cue!" 

The music began and the street dancer started dancing against Mark.  
Trying his best to look as hot as possible in his ultra short shorts, twerking at Mark. 

He'll definitely have a different view on boys when I'm finished~ 

Making straight guys question their sexuality felt great. Haechan loved dancing, and by now it was more than just a hobby. He earned a decent amount of money with it.

His favourite song to dance to was 'Kill Bill' by browneyedgirls. And it was funny selecting handsome guys out of the crowd. Some of them were definitely turned on by his dance despite the fact that their girlfriend was standing in the crowd.

Today he got a very handsome one, he was curious how this one would react to his dancing. He worked hard to thrust his hips and shake his ass to the beat, at the 1 - 2 - 3 part he put his hands in between the strangers legs and grinned as the other covered his crotch.   
Donghyuck stood up and walked around the guy dropping on his knees in front of him. He rested his head against the stranger's crotch that definitely had a boner and thrust his hips. 

Mark was on his way home as he saw the street dancer. He always liked to watch performers on the streets of Seoul and he had some spare time so he decided to stop.   
What he didn't expect was that the dancer suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him on 'stage'.   
Mark would've been completely happy with just watching the dancer, he didn't wanna get involved. But now he had to endure one song. 

Completely perplexed Mark stood there as the boy in tight short pants and high heels moved around him rather sexually.

The latter also dragged Mark's hands over his body, feeling the boner on his ass. 

Mark's mind was completely clouded as the boy twerked on him. 

I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight- okay ... A little bit bi is okay isn't it?

He started feeling his blood rush south and blushed a little as well. 

Damn what if anyone sees it?-

The dancer dragged one leg up his front and whispered into Mark's ear. 

"I'm free later~" 

Mark didn't really know how to respond as the dancer winked at him and stroked his chin. 

The song slowly ended, taking Mark's last bit of sanity.   
This guy is making me crazy...

Haechan bowed at Mark and shook his hand, thanking him. 

"Alright guys and girls, this was the last performance for today~ get home safely and come again tomorrow!~ Thank you, you were a great audience!"

Mark didn't really know what to say so he just clapped. 

The crowd slowly began to walk away, while Mark was still standing there like frozen. 

"So you decided to take my offer?-", the dancer said and chuckled as he put his hand on Mark's shoulder. 

"Uhm- I.. I don't really know what you mean, like do you wanna have coffee?-"

"Do you think I just want coffee? Come on, you're a slow one aren't you, Mark."

Mark felt shivers go down his spine. 

"But I wouldn't mind a little sweetness to start off."

And so they actually went to a café. 

"Uhm what's your name if I may ask?"

"Donghyuck, but you can call me Haechan, Markie~"  
He winked. 

"O-oh what a nice name." 

"Thanks~" 

"Alright- any reason you chose me?"

"I don't know you looked handsome and straight~"

"Do I?"

"Yes, and I like a challenge."

"O-okay-" 

Seems like I got a panicked gay tho~  
Haechan thought. 

"And I see you definitely enjoyed the show didn't you?"

"I mean, you're a great dancer. Really."

"Yeah, thank you. But dancing is not the only thing I'm very good at~"

He smirked and sipped his coffee while slowly pusing with his foot against Marks crotch. 

"How old are you?"

"Ngh- 22 ", Mark gulped hard, trying not to make any more sounds or grimaces. 

"Oh so you go to university?-"

"Y-yeah-"

Haechan chuckled continued drinking slowly as he moved his foot, heel pressing hard onto Mark's bulge.

"So do you have any plans for tonight, we could maybe hang out at my place?~"

"Uhm- I.. I don't know- uhm I have so much work to do tho-"

"Oh I'm sure you'd enjoy it with me, I could help you~"

"I don't really think you like law... I gotta-"

"Pshh~", the smaller shushed him, pushing his foot harder into Mark's crotch.

"You can do that another time, today you should definitely come with me."

"O-okay-"  
Since when am I that easy to convince?

"How great~ now what about we pay and then go to my place?"

"Yeah.", Mark said and paid for the drinks. 

They were walking to Haechan's apartment, which was just around the corner.

"So do you live alone?", Mark asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I got a roommate, but other than that yeah."

"Oh are they nice?"

"Yeah he's quite nice. His name is Jeno."

"Is he handsome?"

"Not my cup of tea- and he has a boyfriend."

"Well, the best ones are already taken-"

"Wait, that's mean-"

"Come on- it was a joke, now come in."

Donghyuck opened the door and went inside, pulling Mark in as well. As soon as he closed the door Mark got pressed against it. 

"W-what are you doing?-", he stammered.

"Shut up I'm tryna kiss you!"

And with that Donghyuck smashed his lips onto Mark's and pressed his body against the olders.

Something in Marks head clicked and he turned them around so he was pressing Donghyuck against the door, lifting him up.   
The smaller got the message and wrapped his legs around Marks hips. 

The kiss got heated until Mark started sucking on Haechans neck, making him emit beautiful small whimpers.   
"Mhm Mark~"

"Can you please carry me to the bedroom?-second door left."

Mark did so and felt Haechan undoing the buttons on his shirt so he could take it off.  
He let the dancer down on the bed while taking off his shirt. The younger started fumbling with Marks belt and pants until he took them off, looking at Mark seductively. 

"You too-"

"Well I'm gonna undress just get comfortable on the bed~"

Mark sat down looking at the younger, who slowly began to take off his shirt and pants, leaving on his high heels. He turned around and playfully slapped his own butt, smirking. Then he slowly sat down on Mark's lap, grinding his hips sensually. Under him, Mark's dick started pressing hard against his ass. 

"Gosh I wonder how big it is~", he chuckled.

Mark just blushed and tried to hold his moans in, since the other was steadily grinding his ass onto his dick.

"M-mhmm-", he failed and let out a long whimper. 

"You like that Markie?~ damn you're cute~"   
Haechan picked up his pace and grinded faster and harder, also moaning as his hole was clenching, feeling the need to be filled.   
He brought his hand up to put it into Marks mouth. 

"Lick it good~"

Mark obeyed and coated Hyuck's fingers in saliva wondering what the younger would do next. 

Haechan lined up his fingers with his rim and pushed one in, moaning softly. He continued fingering himself, as Mark got extremely aroused just by watching him.

"You ready?-", the red head asked. 

Mark nodded and bit his lip. 

"Alright~", Haechan grabbed the erection under him and slowly lowered himself on it. 

Damn it's huge~

He moaned loudly as he rode Mark hard.   
The latter closed his eyes and moaned as well, laying his hands on Haechan's hips to thrust upwards. 

"Damn Mark~ you're filling me soo good!!"

Mark blushed at his dirty words and moaned at the tight heat around him. Haechan then pushed him against the wall to grind his hips harder into Marks crotch who tried to thrust into the bottom.   
Their moans filled the room and the atmosphere was so heated none of them even cared anymore that they were basically strangers. 

Haechan pushed Mark to lay flat on his back and steadied himself on Mark's chest with his arms as he bounced hard to get every inch inside him. 

He screamed in pleasure when the dick pushed against his prostate. 

"Ahh!! so good Mark- nghh!!-"

"M- mhhmm!! Ahh~", Mark moaned his mind clouded in lust and the hot and wet hole, engulfing his hard cock. 

Mark's hips jerked up and pushed his dick in as far as possible.

The younger started moaning and wiggling on top of Mark, his toes curled and his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

"I-I'm c-close-" Mark moaned and snapped his hips uncontrollably upwards. 

"M-me too~"

A few thrusts later both of them released hard. Mark into Haechan, and the latter on Mark's chest. 

He bent down and kitten licked his own cum off Mark. 

"Thanks Markie~"

The other was still out of breath and tried to regain his senses. 

"T-thank y-you-"

The younger chuckled.

"Fucked you into oblivion?-"

Mark just breathed heavily and looked around, avoiding Hyuck's gaze. 

"Hey Mark you're okay?-"

"Y-yeah- but if .... If you don't get up I'll get hard again..-"

The younger laughed and got up from Mark's lap, taking a tissue to wipe his ass. 

"Alright you up for a warm shower?~"

"Y-yeah, I probably smell like sweat and sex."

"Not necessarily a bad thing tho~"

And hell yes they had fun with their round two in the shower.


End file.
